Digging your own Grave
by Yami-Nae
Summary: Yami doesn't handle a situation too well... and he pays for it.
1. Chapter One

This fic just sorta came to me while I was at work (shows you how interesting my job is ^^;;). 

It's a yaoi/shonen-ai type story(just to warn ya)...I don't want to give away pairing info yet though (read and see ^_~). 

This is sorta like the prologue/first part type thing to another fic I'm working on...I thought about it a lot though, and I decided they should be separate stories... cuz... uh, well, you'll see when I get that far ^_^ I'm thinking this one will probably be 3 chapters long. 

Disclaimer: Nope, Yugioh doesn't belong to me at all. 

Notes: /"...."/ is Yami and Yugi talking mentally to each other 

--- indicates time passing   
  
  
  


Chapter One   
  


Kaiba folded his cards, "This is pointless."   
  


"?" Yami turned his attention to his opponent.   
  


"You're not focusing on the game. At this rate, you'll lose."   
  


"I don't lose," Yami smirked, "I was just about to turn the whole thing around..."   
  


"This time, I doubt that," Kaiba said, walking away.   
  


Yami gathered up his deck and got up from the desk. As he was leaving the classroom, his light spoke up.   
  


/"Mou hitori no boku, what's wrong?"/ Yugi sounded concerned, /"You did almost seem like you were on the verge of losing the duel there..."   
  


/"Nothing's wrong, aibou. Don't worry about me,"/ Yami couldn't have been lying more. At this point, pretty much everything was wrong. He couldn't tell Yugi about it though because Yugi WAS the problem.   
  


About a week earlier, Yugi had confessed to Yami that he was in love in with him. Unfortunately Yami didn't feel the same way. This might not have been such a big deal if perhaps Yami had told his light the truth. As it was though, Yami hadn't verbally rejected or returned Yugi's feelings of love... but Yugi likely had the wrong idea.   
  


When Yugi had tried to kissed Yami, Yami had kissed back.   
  


He wasn't entirely sure what to do with the situation. It was odd enough having to deal with someone who loved him whose feelings he didn't return, but Yami had his eyes on someone else as well.   
  


Yami had been infatuated with Kaiba pretty much since they first met. He hadn't realized it at first, but it eventually became clear to him.   
  


He decided never to act on his feelings though, purely for the sake of his light. He thought back then that it was way too much to ask of Yugi (especially since back then he had thought Yugi was straight).   
  


He loved his light more than anything, even more than Kaiba, but it was a different kind of love. His light was warm and caring and logically he was the perfect person to be with, but Kaiba... Kaiba challenged him. He angered Yami and made him feel so incredibly passionate...   
  


---   
  


After they had come home from school, Yugi paid Yami a visit in his soul room.   
  


Unsatisfied with the previous response, Yugi continued trying to get an answer out of Yami, "So what's been making you feel down?"   
  


"Aibou, I told you already, I'm fine."   
  


"I don't believe that..." Yugi sighed, "Mou hitori no boku, I love you; why don't you trust me?"   
  


"I do trust you aibou, so you should trust me when I tell you nothing is wrong."   
  


Yugi had to admit that Yami had made a good point, but he still couldn't help feeling Yami was hiding something. Things had been sort of weird between them since he confessed...   
  


Yugi approached him, "Mou hitori no boku..." He pressed his lips to Yami's and after a slight bit of pleading, Yami let him deepen the kiss.   
  


Yugi had been feeling extremely nervous about the whole situation with Yami. He wanted... he needed some kind of proof that Yami loved him. He wondered if maybe Yami needed the same proof from him.   
  


Yami was starting to worry about where this was going. His light's tongue was deep inside his mouth and their bodies were pressed tightly together. He could feel Yugi's heat.   
  


"Mou hitori no boku," Yugi breathed into Yami's ear, "Take me."   
  


Yami froze for a second. Wasn't this going too far? They really shouldn't... but Yami had already let the whole situation go too far. He should've just told Yugi when he confessed that he didn't feel the same way. He shouldn't have let it go on like this. Most certainly, he shouldn't be letting Yugi do this now.   
  


It felt so good though. His light's warmth and tongue and fingers were all making him feel devastatingly hot.   
  


Would it really be such a terrible thing to do this now? Yugi wanted to do it; his body was telling him to do it; it would make Yugi happy...   
  


No, it couldn't be such a bad thing.   
  
  
  


to be continued 


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks for the reviews ^___^ Heehee, Spice, I hope you don't mind, but I gave Jounouchi a line that was inspired from what you said to me about Yami x Yugi ^^ 

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Yugioh. 

Notes: /"..."/ indicates Yugi and Yami speaking mentally to each other 

"(...)" indicates thinking (uh, I think sometimes I do it as ("...") instead ^^;)   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Two   
  


Yami sat on the floor of his soul room, leaning his back against a wall. He could hear his light reaching out to him from time to time. It made him feel guilty; the concern in Yugi's voice was painfully obvious. Yami just couldn't face him.   
  


He could still vividly remember the voice moaning out his name, the fingers digging into his back, the burning heat of the body beneath him... At the time it just made him thrust faster and faster and faster... now it made him want to throw up. 

He felt like they had done something really really wrong and like he was the worst criminal ever.   
  


...time.   
  


He was sure that was all he needed. Just some time, then he would get over this and he could see Yugi again.   
  


---   
  


"Hey, Yugi. Something wrong?"   
  


"Eh?" Yugi looked up from the bare desk which he had been staring at.   
  


"You've looked out of it all day," Jounouchi thought back, "Actually you've been like this for a few days. So what's up?"   
  


"...it's mou hitori no boku... he's been completely ignoring me for almost a week now."   
  


Jounouchi really had no idea how to help. He had learned of the situation only a few weeks ago. Naturally, it had been difficult to find out his best friend was gay, but to find out his best friend was in love with the spirit of a 3000 year old dead pharaoh who he shared a body with was... well, there was really no word to describe it.   
  


"You have any idea why?"   
  


"Uh, well..." Yugi face turned red, "He hasn't talked to me since..."   
  


"Say no more," Jounouchi said, blushing himself, "That's enough info."   
  


"Oh, sorry..."   
  


"Do you think maybe he would talk to me?" Jounouchi asked, "Maybe I can find out what's going on."   
  


"...maybe... I'll try to ask him," Yugi said and concentrated as hard as he could on sending a message to Yami.   
  


It worked, and a moment later, Yami was sitting with Jounouchi.   
  


"Hey, Yami, so what's this all about?"   
  


"Jounouchi-kun... it's nothing important..."   
  


Jounouchi stared at him, silently saying he was not buying that excuse.   
  


"...you wouldn't want to know. I know you don't want to hear about this type of thing..."   
  


"That may be true, but I want to help my friends. Come on, you can talk to me," Jounouchi said with a warm smile.   
  


Yami stopped to think for a moment, then asked, "...you won't tell aibou, right?"   
  


"No way."   
  


"...we had sex..."   
  


Jounouchi grimaced, "(I don't know how that works and I'm not even gonna try and figure it out) ...and?"   
  


"I... really regret it. I don't love aibou like he thinks..."   
  


Jounouchi put it together, "You don't... love him?"   
  


"He's more important to me than anyone, but..." he shook his head.   
  


"...but you and him... uh... You know you really should tell him this. It's pretty important," Jounouchi said, making a huge understatement.   
  


"I know, but aibou will be very hurt if I do."   
  


"Well, with what you've done so far, you're going to hurt him no matter when you tell him. You should probably get it over with before this goes on any longer. I don't think it'll get any easier."   
  


Yami sighed, "You're right..."   
  


---   
  


As soon as he got home, Yugi went to his room and shut the door, /"Mou hitori no boku? Jounouchi-kun said you were going to talk to me, but he wouldn't say what it was about."/   
  


/"That's right, aibou."/   
  


/"...you aren't going to appear?"/   
  


/"...I don't think I can say this face-to-face..."/   
  


Yugi was getting increasingly nervous, /"Tell me then."/   
  


/"Aibou... I shouldn't have slept with you."/   
  


It wasn't something Yugi wanted to hear, but he figured it could have been much worse, /"...sorry, did I push you into it?"/   
  


/"Don't apologize, aibou, this is entirely my fault. The reason we shouldn't have is that I-I don't love you."/ The following moments of silence while he waited for his light's response were excruciating.   
  


/"...you're lying, right?"/   
  


/"I'm so sorry-"/   
  


His last words were cut off as Yugi broke the link, shutting Yami out completely.   
  


---   
  


The next day at school, Jounouchi approached Yugi to find out how things had gone between him and Yami. He didn't even have to ask before he got an answer to his question: Yugi wasn't wearing the Millennium Puzzle.   
  
  
  


to be continued 


	3. Chapter Three

As always, thanks for the reviews ^__^ This is the last chapter. 

Notes: "(...)" indicates thinking 

/"..."/ indicates Yami and Yugi talking to each other mentally 

--- indicates scene change 

Disclaimer: Nope, Yugioh doesn't belong to me, if it did I'd be able to see all the eps now rather than waiting for them to come out on DVD *grumble*   
  
  
  


Chapter Three   
  


"Hey Yugi, you're... not wearing the Millennium Puzzle?" Jounouchi asked, approaching him.   
  


"No, not today..." Yugi said, his voice trembling slightly.   
  


"But you always wear it"   
  


"I...I can't see him now..."   
  


"Hey, Yugi I understand, but still... this' pretty harsh. He can't do anything if you're not wearing the Puzzle, right?"   
  


"No."   
  


"Well, then why don't you-"   
  


"Don't you understand what he did to me?! He led me on and slept with me then told me he doesn't even love me! How am I supposed to see him after that?!"   
  


Jounouchi was thankful that no one else was near enough to hear this conversation, "Uh, Yugi, do you understand why he did that?"   
  


"Because he was horny?" Yugi said, icy contempt in his voice.   
  


"Uh, no (although that was probably part of it...). He did it to make you happy."   
  


"How was *that* supposed to make me happy when he doesn't even love me?"   
  


Jounouchi sighed, "Yeah, it doesn't make much sense, but haven't you noticed that Yami isn't exactly normal?"   
  


Yugi looked at him.   
  


"Come on, he's a Pharaoh who was trapped in a puzzle for thousands of years. (That alone is enough to make him weird). He shares your body, so obviously he wants to keep you happy... He thought it was what you wanted. It just goes to show that he would do ANYTHING for you. It IS weird, but he did it because he cares for you THAT much."   
  


That was enough to start tears falling from Yugi's eyes.   
  


---   
  


Yami tried to stay calm. He couldn't feel the presence of his light anymore... he hadn't been able to for a while now. Yugi was obviously far away from the puzzle; he probably had been since they had last talked.   
  


Maybe something terrible had happened to Yugi.   
  


Although if that was true, he probably would've noticed, but it was still possible... Yami cursed himself for closing the link for so long. If something awful had happened to Yugi and he could've prevented it, he would never forgive himself.   
  


There was the other possibility though: Yugi had abandoned him.   
  


With how badly he had devastated his light, Yami thought it was possible. But, no, Yugi wasn't that cruel. He wouldn't do that. even under circumstances like these... or would he?   
  


---   
  


Yugi flung the door open to the Game Shop and nearly fell down the stairs as he rushed to the basement storage room where he had left the puzzle the day before.   
  


He had left school right after talking to Jounouchi, before the first class even started. Some teacher had yelled something after him, but he couldn't stop running. Even though he could barely breath from running so much, he still couldn't stop.   
  


Since he had taken off the puzzle, each passing minute seemed increasingly painful. He always felt like he was missing a part of himself when Yami wasn't with him and this time he had ripped that part away with his own hands. Jounouchi's words had made the torment so excruciating that he couldn't stand it anymore. Even with what Yami had done to him, Yugi couldn't leave him like this.   
  


---   
  


It felt like a bolt of lightning had hit Yami: Yugi's presence had returned. He got to the door of his soul room as fast as he could and flung it wide open. Yugi was waiting for him.   
  


"Aibou! Are you alright?!"   
  


"Heh?"   
  


"You disappeared for so long, I thought something might have happened to you," Yami said, almost hoping that had been the reason.   
  


"Oh..." it made Yugi feel terrible. He had expected Yami to be angry with him for taking off the puzzle for so long, and here he was worried about Yugi's safety. Damn it, this was why Yugi loved him so much, "I just needed some time..." he explained, hoping Yami would understand the reason without him having to say it.   
  


Yami nodded, silently.   
  


"...mou hitori no boku, I really hate not getting along with you. I want to work this out... You have to be honest with me from now on though..."   
  


Yami nodded again, "Aibou, there's something else that you need to know then..."   
  


Yugi bit his lip, "...I probably don't want to know, do I?"   
  


"...probably not."   
  


Yugi took a deep breath, "It's best if we get everything out in the open now though... so whatever it is, tell me."   
  


Yami studied his light's face which was trying to hide a tremendous amount of anxiety. He then directed his gaze away from Yugi and said, "Aibou, I like Kaiba."   
  


"...I see," Yugi said, holding back tears.   
  


"I-I don't plan on doing anything about it; I just thought since you said to be honest..."   
  


"I know..."   
  


"...are you still going to forgive me?"   
  


"I don't know... but I do know one thing for sure," Yugi said, steadying his trembling voice, "You have to pay a penalty."   
  


Yami looked at him, puzzled, "What do you mean?"   
  


"If you want me to forgive you for what you did, you have to do something first-" Yugi started.   
  


"I'll do it," Yami answered, without hesitation.   
  


"? I didn't say what it was yet."   
  


"I don't care. I'll do whatever you want, aibou."   
  


The way Yami had said it tempted Yugi momentarily to change what he had in mind to something really, really dirty, but he stuck with his original plan, "You have to go tell Kaiba-kun how you feel."   
  


Yami's eyes went wide. After a moment he asked, "That would make up for what I did?"   
  


"I think so."   
  


"...then I'll do it."   
  


---   
  


The next day, Yami waited on the roof of the school.   
  


Yugi could feel Yami's uneasiness and was tempted to take back what he had asked. He didn't know how Kaiba was going to react, but he doubted it would be pleasant. Yugi had still been so angry yesterday that he just wanted his dark side to be hurt like he had hurt him... But now that he was thinking more clearly, he knew he didn't want Yami to suffer like that. Even after what had happened, Yugi still loved his dark side as deeply as before.   
  


Of course, there was the possibility that Kaiba felt the same way and that this would actually turn out well for Yami... but that seemed highly unlikely.   
  


Yugi became more and more worried as his mind went over all the terrible things that Kaiba could do... hell, he was the president of a gigantic company, there really weren't many things he COULDN'T do...   
  


This was definitely a bad idea. Yugi really didn't want anything bad to happen to Yami, /"Mou hitori no boku, why don't we just-"/   
  


Kaiba appeared in the doorway to the roof.   
  


Yugi started to panic, /"Don't do this, okay? I don't want you to anymore!"/   
  


/"It's too late."/   
  


"What do you want?" Kaiba asked, folding his arms.   
  


/"It's NOT too late, mou hitori no boku! I was being too mean, don't do it!"/   
  


He ignored his light, knowing that Yugi was just being soft. Yami was determined to carry out what had been asked of him.   
  


"Kaiba, I'll get right to the point: I like you."   
  


Kaiba scoffed, "What is this, some pathetic attempt to turn me into your friend? It won't work."   
  


"No, Kaiba, it's not like that."   
  


Kaiba looked at Yami, confused; Yami stared back, desperately willing the faint blush on his cheeks to disappear.   
  


Kaiba's mind began to fathom what Yami meant, "This-this is a truly sick joke," his eyes narrowed.   
  


"It's not a joke."   
  


Kaiba stared at his face, trying to see any hint of dishonesty. Extremely annoyed, he finally gave up, "This is idiotic," he said, turning and hurrying of the roof.   
  


As the door swung shut after Kaiba, Yami leaned against the railing of the roof and sighed, "There... I did it, aibou."   
  


/"...I told you not to..."/   
  


"You were right to ask me to do it though. I deserved it for what I did to you... so, are we okay now?"   
  


/"No..."/ Yugi said, /"...but I know we will be eventually."/   
  
  
  


End 

How was it? There is going to be a sequel, but it probably won't be posted here... once I know, I'll post it in my bio.   
  



End file.
